


朝生暮死 第二部

by floatingsamsam



Series: 朝生暮死 [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 04:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingsamsam/pseuds/floatingsamsam
Summary: 你要享受恨，像你享受爱。第二部是完结篇。





	1. Chapter 1

第一章

吴世勋下班回家，刚进门走过玄关，面对空荡荡的客厅，不由自主地紧张起来。他不想让自己总是像个饱受幻想分离的精神病人，那样的他会变得丑陋，他知道。

他的眼神变得僵硬起来，视线扩散地盯着一个点，但力量反倒聚焦起来，好像要让视线顶端的那头烧起来。他的模样因为吓人，不想面对，才让人觉得丑陋。

现在吴亦凡已经不会说，你不要再这样了。他只会低下头，低声叹气。他只会躲避。做了那么多年大人的他，只会躲避。大人常用的方式就是躲避。

吴世勋在客厅里惊慌失措地走了几步，步伐像是在田埂里跌跌撞撞。他站在客厅中间大喊，“吴亦凡！”

从他站的位置可以看到厕所的门是开着的，吴亦凡在上厕所的时候不喜欢开着门。他能看到卧室里床的下半部分，没有露出吴亦凡的脚。他从来不用的书房，那是刻意为吴亦凡留的。深色的木桌上好干净，没有书摊开。吴亦凡用笔记本的时候会把电脑放在桌面上，桌面上会只有一台笔记本，其余地方都是干干净净的。但现在的桌面过于干净了，什么也没有。吴亦凡还会在哪里？

突然他像是想起了什么，冲进了卧室，他上半身前倾的姿态像是要狠狠抓住最后一根稻草一般向前探去。隔着落地窗户，他看到吴亦凡正坐在阳台茂盛的盆栽植物中间。

吴亦凡侧对着他，他小心翼翼地叫了声，“……吴亦凡？”

他的声音微微颤抖着，再靠近一点听会发现他真不体面，他的声音都有些干哑。不过吴亦凡隔着玻璃，他好像听得不清晰，隔了会儿才像是突然察觉到，转过了头，对吴世勋微笑。从他的口型可以看出，他在说，“你回来了。”

吴世勋的神色这才些微松懈下来，但是脸部的肌肉暂时未能得到放松，底下像是藏着副他人的骨架似的僵硬地被迫撑起，整张脸甚至都酸痛起来。

他进入阳台，手背在身后把玻璃门关上，“你怎么在这里，我还以为你到哪里去了。”

“你不是知道我经常会在阳台吗？”

吴世勋这才感到一身不知从何而来的劳累，不知道是工作一天下来自然的疲劳，还是刚才仿佛一战之后的疲惫。他这时候觉得四肢都要瘫软下来，他尽可能使自己站得自然。他试着挺直了一下背部，但此时他实在没有多余力气让他维持挺直的姿态，再说现在他也不在乎姿态是否好看，驼背是否健康的问题。

他想来支烟，放松一下。但是他转眼看到吴亦凡，只是看到吴亦凡的样子，只是知道吴亦凡正和他共处一室，甚至只是知道吴亦凡依旧存在于他的生活里，他就打消了那个念头。就像做爱一样，他好久不想做爱了。

吴亦凡像是他欲望的抑制剂，阻止并打消他的一切欲望，他的食欲，他的性欲，一切散于无形。并且没有怨言，没有无可奈何，没有可惜，没有空虚。失去欲望让他像是掉进温柔的深海里一样感到平静，或许那是对于母胎中羊水的溯回，那种感觉十分美妙。

他低声说：“我知道……”他的声音太小，说得又模糊，根本不是说给吴亦凡听的。

他抬起头，微笑着对吴亦凡说：“你在这里干什么？”

他的态度像是才看到吴亦凡，和他寒暄。或许这是他在为他们今天的见面重新开场，第一次他不满意，是他的失误。他的笑容还无法回归自然，但这恰好让他看上去有些腼腆，好像他只有十几岁。

吴亦凡的视线向他转过来，在他身上停留一会儿，像只蜜蜂一眼停在吴世勋的身上，让他有些坐立不安。但当吴亦凡的视线又转回去时，吴世勋又觉得他不在乎自己。

吴亦凡脸上的笑意一直没有褪去，还是吴世勋将他的表情误认做是微笑。他安适的坐姿和恬淡的表情让沐浴在夕阳余晖里的他看起来像尊佛像。他看着窗外，说：“看看夕阳。”

吴世勋漫不经心地看了一眼窗外，“夕阳有什么好看的。”

“好看啊，夕阳很好看。”吴亦凡指着天空两边相对的方向，“你看，两边云的颜色都不一样。”

吴世勋知道云的颜色不一样，但他只看到一边黑夜和一边白昼的余晖，对于他来说只是重复的毫无意义的景象。当他看天空时，他并没有在看着天空。他的内心过于富饶。当他看着外界任何一种东西，他都不是在看它。那只是被他的视线穿透的介质，只是供他的目光存放的地方。

但是他看到吴亦凡专注地注视着天空中白昼那侧的夕阳，觉得有样东西能令吴亦凡开心，他也很高兴。他打开纱窗，用手机对着吴亦凡看着的方向，“那就拍下来吧。”

他想替吴亦凡留住，想让吴亦凡在看不到夕阳的时候也能够开心。吴亦凡喜欢的东西应该不止这一样，不过他想捕捉到他能够抓住的，就近在手边的。吴亦凡不想给他添麻烦，他便如他所愿。

他看着手机里拍下来的照片，走到吴亦凡身旁，拿给他看。

吴亦凡歪过头去看照片。有些色差，本来生动的场景锁在了屏幕里，变得死气沉沉，无法再看出原本的动人之处。

“拍下来就不好看了。”他尽可能使自己听起来只是平静的叙述，他也没有要表达遗憾的意思。想把风景拍下来的也不是他，他不会失望的。

吴世勋把手机凑到自己面前，仔细地端详，又像是要掩盖缺失一样单纯不想让吴亦凡再看到令他不满意的照片。他嘟哝着，“照片肯定不如人眼看上去那么好看的。”

吴世勋关上纱窗，靠在窗边，身体和吴亦凡的视线擦肩而过。他极其懂事地挨着吴亦凡的视线，但是并不挡住他看向天空的目光。其实吴亦凡也不是非看那些重复的风景不可，吴亦凡的视线这就自然地转移到了他的身上，他对吴亦凡微笑。他的笑容很疲惫，像是叹息一样从勾起的嘴角呼出气息。

“吃饭吧。”

吴亦凡点点头，“好。我都做好了，放在桌上，看见了吗？”

吴世勋没有看见。在他进门之后，他只注意到吴亦凡不在，他被看不到的吴亦凡夺取了全部的注意力，甚至头脑发热起来，思考能力也有失偏颇。在他愿意照顾到的方面异常灵活，比如在各处搜寻吴亦凡的踪迹，但在其余方面连基本的智力都体现不出。

桌上一道道菜已经摆好了，吴亦凡不可能准备到这么具有生活气息的程度再离开的。

“吃饭吧。”吴世勋打开落地窗，但是没有先走出阳台，而是站在门边，注视着吴亦凡。等待他站起来，走到自己身边，跨过落地窗户的玻璃门，走进卧室。然后自己再跟着他一起出去。

他下班回来之后，他们一起吃饭。日复一日，年复一年，每天都一样。长期养成的习惯逐渐像是必须遵守的规则，如果被打乱，他便会焦急万分。

他们在吃饭的时候会聊一些今天发生的事，或者想起什么就说什么。但吴亦凡随着年龄的增长，似乎越来越不擅长聊天。吴世勋的话倒是多了起来。

吴世勋经常说着说着自己就笑起来。尽管有时候他不知道自己在笑些什么，但是这种饭吃下来倒是有滋有味得多，好像真的很开心一样。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

晚上他们睡在同一个房间。吴亦凡年纪大了，有些畏寒，夜里不能一直吹空调，就连风扇也不能一直吹，睡觉之前要关掉，只打开窗户吹自然风。但是吴世勋怕热。汗把身下的凉席浸得黏糊糊，却又总喜欢往吴亦凡身上靠。

吴亦凡会用一把扇子给他们扇扇风。从自己的角度扇过去，吴世勋也能吹到风。吴世勋全身几乎都被汗水浸湿，虽然只是一阵微风，却让他感觉好凉快。

那阵风一停，他就会醒。吴亦凡笑着说你不是两三岁了，不能再缠着别人帮你扇风。

吴亦凡要分房睡，一个吹空调，一个空调风扇都不吹，问题都解决了。

开始吴世勋不同意，每晚依然勾着吴亦凡的脖子睡，吴亦凡的肩头被压得生疼。吴世勋长高了不少，骨头也硬了不少，不能再像以前那样给他靠了。

后来天气越来越热，吴世勋受不了，非得开空调，吴亦凡把自己包得严严实实。

吴世勋摊在床上，四肢大敞，侧过头看着吴亦凡，“你不热吗？”

吴亦凡在空调房里穿着长袖长裤的睡衣，“你不冷吗？”

他们都无法处在对方的处境，因为他们的感受如此不一致。

吴世勋强迫吴亦凡和他一起吹空调，吴亦凡说，你在这间房间，我到其他房间去。吴世勋张开四肢把他的身体牢牢勾住，和吴亦凡闹着闹着又笑了。

有一天晚上突然停电。这年头停电可受不了，也极少停电。

两个人的身体都汗津津的。吴世勋抚摸着吴亦凡的侧脸，说：“我们终于不用再吵了。”

吴亦凡说：“这么热，不要靠得这么紧。”

吴世勋趴在吴亦凡的身上咯咯地笑，“你终于也知道热了。”

他也喜欢吴亦凡出汗。吴亦凡出了汗，身体变得滑溜溜的，吴世勋喜欢这种摸上去的触感。

他更喜欢吴亦凡和他变得一样，这样吴亦凡就再没有借口。

他们的身体都因为失去的电力而保持炽热，会给人一种性欲沸腾的错觉。

吴世勋的手放在吴亦凡的裆部，只是轻微挤压着他疲软状态下的下体，向吴亦凡无声地示意。

他的姿势并不放荡，他的嘴甚至没有趁闲暇的状态去对吴亦凡的身体做些什么，比如说触碰他，或者用火热的口舌去挑逗他。男人就算老了，也很难禁得住挑逗。

他的眼睛在黑暗中反射出像是水中生物的光泽，暑气和蒸腾的体温让他的眼神变得粘稠起来。

吴亦凡按住吴世勋不安分的手，抓着他的手按在自己胸前。他并不经常主动和吴世勋发生这样的亲密接触。

“好了，睡觉了。“

等到吴世勋说话，从他的话中才分辨出他的笑意，“就知道你不愿意。”他在吴亦凡耳边低声说。

吴世勋这么一句含笑带嗔的话，让他们之间看起来像是一对结婚多年的夫妇在调情，一句话就能追溯到很远以前。

他们已经很久不做爱了，很久很久。实际上，他们只做过一次。还是在吴世勋十四岁的时候，还是十三岁？他记不太清了。

感觉好像经受了很多煎熬，但没有感到已经过去许多年。吴世勋觉得现在的自己和那时候的自己还差不多呢，他觉得自己还是一个小孩儿，但是现在吴亦凡的力量对于他，已经不再是压倒性的了。他在自己还没有意识到的不知不觉间就长大了。

有时候在黑夜里，他看着睡在他身边的吴亦凡，他的手就放在吴亦凡的颈边，再靠近一点，再一收缩，或许就能掐死他。他都不确定吴亦凡是不是真的睡着。他睡得好安静，分不清是不是真的睡着，看起来像是装的，又像是死了。

要是有一天当吴世勋醒来，发现身边的吴亦凡已经僵硬，他不知道自己会开心还是难过。还没有到那个时候，事情还没有发生，他真的不知道自己到时会是什么心情，他无法预测。好像都有可能。

吴世勋年少气盛，需求正旺盛。他和别人做过之后，还带着刚做完不久新鲜的性爱气息，回来抱着吴亦凡的腿哭泣。但是吴亦凡只是摸着他的头，对他说没关系，想做就做吧，不要憋着。他这才醒悟吴亦凡真的不爱他了。

他对吴亦凡的道歉是对自己一再重复的嘲笑。他太把自己当回事了。

不过他也早就知道吴亦凡不爱他了。在很久以前，吴亦凡就对他说过。当时他不得不信，吴亦凡的证明太有力。现在他再次被提醒了一次。

其实他一直没有忘记这个事实，只是他单方面地对吴亦凡保持忠诚，就像他们之间真的有段正常的恋爱关系。

他们也并不会亲吻。偶尔吴世勋会在睡觉勾着吴亦凡脖子的时候用头蹭蹭吴亦凡的下巴和脸颊。他知道吴亦凡不喜欢自己和他太过亲密。他觉得吴亦凡能够容忍在同一环境下自己如此靠近的气息，已经很不容易。他没有再继续刁难他。

说实话，他现在对吴亦凡也几乎不再有欲望。他摸吴亦凡的下体是因为他笃定了吴亦凡会拒绝他，他们之间无法再进行下去关于性的任何行为。他觉得这是件好事，因为如果吴亦凡想要，他不知道该如何再配合他。

他在和别人做的时候，脑海里也会出现吴亦凡的脸，但他并没有在那时想着和他做爱的人是吴亦凡就好了。他的目的更接近于报复。

但就是这样，他也不想和吴亦凡分开。是他死皮赖脸求着吴亦凡和他在一起的。他纠缠吴亦凡的样子就像毒瘾复发，好像下一刻就要窒息，他倒在地上哭泣的样子很吓人。他没有亲眼见过自己那副模样，不知道有多狼狈。但也是他这副样子，才让吴亦凡不得不答应他的要求。

无论吴亦凡愿不愿意，结果是吴世勋要的结果，这不就够了吗。吴亦凡哪里都跑不了，他要吴亦凡待在家里，吴亦凡就待在家里。

吴亦凡还没有退休，还要工作。吴世勋经常在不加班的时候去吴亦凡的学校门口等着，看着那些花骨朵儿似的少年。

吴世勋小的时候并不觉得，现在他再看，就什么都清楚了。那些孩子有的白有的黑，有的瘦有的胖，什么样的都有，各式各样，像商品一样。但是他们却正强烈地拥有他们自己意识不到的青春，大把的时间青涩地印透他们的脸，让他们的皮肤像是饱满的水珠一样潮湿。从刻板的角度去看，当然有丑有美，但是因为年轻，没有不好看的。

以前的自己在吴亦凡眼中也是这样吗？

他和吴亦凡几乎什么也不做，只是生活在一起，像是家人，也像是不负责任的保姆。

他们的交流不多，所以显得时间过得尤其得快，在他们互相沉默的时候扑簌簌地过去，在吴世勋等待吴亦凡说话的时候过去。

他似乎依旧保持和小时候一样的习惯，等待着作为大人的吴亦凡的指令和教导。大人说什么，他就可以听什么。因为他经验不足，涉世未深，什么也不知道，所以可以安心地听从吴亦凡说的话。就算吴亦凡说的是不合理的，他也不会知道，因为他无从对比，他获取信息和帮助的来源只有这一个地方。

有时候人还是蠢一点好。蠢一点就不会怀疑，也不会彷徨。

不过他倒不后悔。他不会后悔的。他知道他不能没有吴亦凡。他经历过失去吴亦凡的日子。那段时间很长，他在等自己长大。等自己有足够的能力去争取吴亦凡，去追回他，去要求他，甚至去强迫他。他要等自己长大，才能有力量去完成。

在那么长的时间里，他竟然都没有忘记吴亦凡。他想吴亦凡怎么能忘了他。

他并不知道吴亦凡只他一个，他以为他是吴亦凡千千万万里的一个。而吴亦凡是他的开始，也是他的结束，是他的唯一。

他以为是这个原因，双方是因为这种差异，他才会对吴亦凡念念不忘，而吴亦凡却只把他当作是一次性的用品。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

都不上班的时候，他们会有大把的时间共处。

吴世勋抚摸着吴亦凡露出短裤外的腿，语气平淡地说：“你不怎么锻炼，皮肤都松弛了。”

吴亦凡回应，“人会老的。”

吴世勋停下抚摸吴亦凡的动作，“我也会老的。那时候你是不是就不喜欢我了？”

吴亦凡仿佛漫不经心地说：“我已经不喜欢你了。”

吴世勋笑着说：“胡说，你今天还对着我硬了。”仿佛他们在开一个无伤大雅又趣味正浓的玩笑。

这是他乱说的，他根本不知道吴亦凡有没有硬，他们什么也没做。他们很久没有做过任何事了。

他又说：“你对着妓女也会硬吗？”

吴亦凡斜睨了他一眼，看不出情绪，“你找个给我试试不就知道了？”

吴世勋自讨没趣。他翻了个身，躺在吴亦凡脚边的空地上，被挤在沙发和茶几的空隙里。他像是被建筑包围着，给他提供一种安全感。他几乎就靠在吴亦凡的小腿上，吴亦凡的脚一抬就能踩在他的脸上。

他其实想说，你对谁都能硬吗？无论是谁，你都能上吗？

他的手若有似无地勾弄吴亦凡的小腿肚，“你要是快点变老就好了。到时候，你躺在躺椅上晒太阳，我就坐在你脚边。你哪儿都去不了，你哪儿也不用去。就我们两个人。”

他说着说着，像是陷入了沉思，想到什么，突然自顾自咯咯地笑起来。他笑得止不住，习惯性用手捂住了嘴，仿佛在窃喜。

“世界上不会只有我们两个人的。”

吴世勋侧过身，面向吴亦凡，抱住他的一条小腿，“你不要浇我冷水。”

他们俩的未来，没有人比吴世勋更清楚。他们的未来就是没有未来。他们的未来就是过一天是一天。未来就是当下，他要抓住现在，享受当下。

他知道他们没有未来，说不准哪一天就会支离破碎。那一天铁定会到来，他也无法预料是哪一天，他没有那么灵敏的预感，他不够料事如神。甚至他最在意的事，他也没有他人所说的第六感。

以前吴亦凡甚至没有和他正式说再见，就切断了和他之间的一切联系。什么预兆也没有，他不知道是哪里出了问题，他不知道是不是自己的错，自己又错在了哪里。

他对未来的触感是混乱的。有时他觉得一切都要完了，却又被证明只是虚惊一场。但是当他想到以前吴亦凡给予他突如其来的抛弃，他就不知道该不该信任自己的判断。他不知道自己该安分守己，还是该做好最坏的打算。

有一次，他从外面回来，那天他不上班，出去是为了见人。他在事后甚至没有洗澡，皮肤上还残留着做爱时的气味。他像是从另一个世界走回家里所在的世界，他和吴亦凡共有的世界，仅有他们俩的世界。现在这两个世界互相交错，这都是他的错。

吴亦凡一眼就看出来他刚做过什么，但他只是语气平淡地说了一句，你回来了。

其实如果让旁人来看是看不出什么的。吴世勋看上去顶多只是里面的衬衫有些皱褶，他的纽扣没有扣错，露出的颈项表面也没有深色的淤痕。他很拿捏得当。

他踉跄着脚步，像是喝醉了。他扑倒在吴亦凡身上，像是站不住似的慢慢跪了下来。

他扑过来的时候，吴亦凡只闻到一股淡淡的烟味，没有酒味。他没有喝酒。

吴亦凡弯下腰，扶住了他的双臂，“怎么了？这么累吗？”

他没有直接说被操得站都站不住了？一路上不是还好好回来了吗？但是他觉得这句话太有针对性。他又不是小孩子，怎么还能这么幼稚。

他不介意吴世勋和别人做爱。比起他自己和吴世勋做，吴世勋和别人做让他更轻松，对他更好。

吴世勋再抬起头时已经泪流满面，令吴亦凡讶异不已，一时间忘了要说什么，愣在原地。

起码他这副模样是具有感情的，他对于吴世勋不再只是一个像是装饰用的人体模型了。

吴世勋能够感受到吴亦凡已经不再爱他，对他也没有欲望。吴亦凡不仅选择过切断他和吴世勋之间现实中的联系，他停止对吴世勋输送感情之后，仿佛也让他们变成了毫无关系的两个人，而且令他们无法再产生联系，像是失去了粘性的胶带，靠得再近也依然互相分离。

但与吴世勋切断关系的吴亦凡此时却对他表露了生动的感情，那是吴亦凡自身无法控制的。因为惊讶，所以他无法再给自己圈起一块地，然后矫饰地做自己的统治者。他总是表现得像是一切都在他的预料之中，一切都改变不了他。

但是现在他的世界被打开了，他的光线毫无阻碍地照射了出来，他的感情被泄露。他像是身体开了道口子的蠕虫，一旦被打开，伤势就会严重得无法弥补。

这样的吴亦凡对于吴世勋来说，真实得像是从未接触过一般新鲜。吴世勋在那一瞬间开始回味自己处在他人也一同生存的世界中的感觉，但是那像是令人讨厌的蚊蝇一样，难以捕捉，稍纵即逝。他记得自己似乎在真实的人间活过，他似乎经历过人的相互错过产生的烟火气味。但是那种感觉来得迅猛，褪去也如鬼影般不可捉摸。

因为消失得太快，还没有来得及消化，那种感觉让吴世勋愣住。他看着吴亦凡，好想让突然间显得如此真实的吴亦凡抱抱自己，对自己宽容以待。但他刚经过性事的身体又恰好提醒了他的罪恶感。

连吴亦凡都支撑不住吴世勋的手臂滑落下去。吴世勋几乎瘫在地上，低着头，止不住的泪一颗颗砸在地上和他的大腿上，汹涌得像是在屋内下了一场阵雨。

他的声音比平常大许多。他本是呼喊着说出口的，但哭泣使他的气息无法稳定，呼喊在匆忙的喘气之间就失去了阵势，“我受不了，真的受不了了。”

吴亦凡勾住他手臂的肘部，费力地想要把他拉起来。但是刚拉起一条胳膊，另一条胳膊又滑落下去。吴世勋的头一味地向下闷，如果地是软的，他就要埋在地里。

“怎么了？你到底怎么了？”吴世勋的态度让吴亦凡越来越疑惑，禁不住焦急起来。

吴世勋看到吴亦凡终于为他露出负面的情绪，心里酸涩又欣喜。他不是非得要吴亦凡有多在乎他，只是吴亦凡对他像是对着一杯没有任何味道的和室温同温的水，对他和对死物没有任何差异，仿佛他不配活着一样。他觉得他们之间不应该是这样的，他甚至都不知道原因，吴亦凡从来没有告诉过他。

他觉得自己像是一尊装饰用的雕像，吴亦凡和他初次见面时，对他感到新奇。因为新奇所以觉得他外表漂亮，想要据为己有。他也同意了。但是等到成为自己的物品之后，拿在手里，就失去了新鲜的味道，曾经在眼中闪烁过的光彩全都因为被锁在自己手中，而变得索然无味。

他都不敢相信吴亦凡以前曾对他呵护备至。以至于现在当他想到“呵护”这种字眼，都觉得恶心。

他一开心，涌出的泪水便更加猛烈。

泪水像是直接倒在他的脸上，成片地占据他的脸。

他仰着头，哽咽着说：“你在乎我吗？你在乎我吗？”

“你为什么这么问？我在乎，我当然在乎！”

在吴亦凡说前半句的时候，吴世勋笃定他会逃避这个问题。但当他说到后半句时，吴世勋惊喜异常，他没有想过吴亦凡当真会回答这个问题，还说他在乎。

“我快要疯了，因为你我快要疯了……”

吴亦凡单膝跪地，还是比吴世勋高一个头。他紧紧抓住吴世勋的胳膊，摇晃着他的身体，强迫他抬起头与自己对视，“你把我绑在身边没有好处，为什么我们不能分开各自清静？”

吴世勋带着懵懂的表情问他，“你能吗？”

“你不是非得和我在一起不可。你和我也分开过很多年。”

吴世勋的手凹出尖利的指尖，焦急地在胸前胡乱抓挠，像是要把皮肉抓破，掏出内脏。他的手背上显现出嶙峋的骨骼和青筋，和吴亦凡久远的记忆里的那双手是如此不同。

“你不知道我有多难熬。我等了十二年，你不知道我是怎么熬过来的。”

吴亦凡的视线滑落到吴世勋的手，不再与他对视，“或许你来找我是错误的选择。”

“十二年，你就没有再想过我吗？”

吴亦凡沉吟了会儿，低声道：“想过。”

吴世勋的手缓慢攀上吴亦凡的脸，“你想我的时候在干什么？”

吴亦凡没有躲避他的手，也没有靠近，“就只是偶尔想起。可能有时在走路，有时在学校。偶尔，没有什么特定时间。”

吴世勋倒在他的肩头，“你还和别人做过吗？”

“做过。”

“是什么样的？”

“男女都有。有的年轻一点，有的和我差不多大。”

“年轻的有多年轻？”

“大概是大学生吧。记不清了。”

吴世勋轻笑起来，肩头不停抖动。和那时的他没有一点相似之处，他不知道该开心还是难过。

他突然觉得很迷茫，他不知道他对于吴亦凡来说是什么，他也不知道自己为什么纠缠着吴亦凡不放。他当初为什么就认定了吴亦凡的？这种行为让他痛苦，但是他找不到执着的意义，好像变成了惯性。

“那你为什么不能和我做。”

“那也是前几年。我后来和别人做的次数越来越少，再后来几乎不做了。我老了。”

吴世勋的声音带着笑意，“别说你老了。”

吴亦凡感到他尖尖的小牙齿硌着自己的肩头。

他扶住吴世勋的肩膀，“我不会和你做。这样我是满足不了你的。”他始终没有说不和吴世勋做的原因，像是他明知自己做不到。

但是他的性功能没有障碍，吴世勋不知道为什么他会做不到。

吴世勋轻轻抱住他的腰，像很多年前做的那样。

那时他还小，身高远不及吴亦凡，够不到脖子。便舍远求近，一伸手就能抱住吴亦凡的腰，头一低就能埋进吴亦凡的胸前，好像被柔软的墙壁包围住，轻易就能提供给他一种可以随便带走的安全感。

“我不要你和我做。”

“那你为什么非要和我在一起？”

非要吗？吴世勋被吴亦凡的措辞逗笑了。好像他在强迫吴亦凡一样。

“你爱我吗？”他冷不丁地问，这个问题像是凭空突然窜出来的，毫无前兆。

“我不记得了。”

吴世勋抬起头，“不记得？”

吴亦凡看向他，“我不记得爱是什么感觉。我不记得我以前爱你是什么感觉了。”

吴世勋抓着吴亦凡后腰的衣服摇晃，笑着说：“那你以前一定很爱我。”

他一边微笑，一边有泪水从他的眼角滑落。原来他还没有停止哭泣。

“那你爱我吗？”

吴世勋又靠在了吴亦凡的肩头，避开与他的对视，“我不知道。”

“你到底想从我这里得到什么？你想要什么？”

“我不知道。我真的不知道。”吴世勋的头抵在吴亦凡的肩头，不停左右扭动着，声音越来越低。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

吴世勋梦到过很多次，他开着一辆不受他控制的车朝吴亦凡撞去。尽管他在梦里没有见到吴亦凡的尸体，或者是受伤过重但还未来得及死去的吴亦凡，但是他知道他在梦里已经杀死过吴亦凡无数次。

每次当他醒过来时，他都感到后怕。他为了不让睡在他身边的吴亦凡察觉出异样，要忍到喉咙和鼻腔都酸痛难忍才能不痛哭流涕。

悲伤像绳索一样把他绑在床上。在苏醒之后的一段时间内，他只能一动不动地躺在床上，维持着他醒来时的姿势。

但是当他驾驶着现实中的车辆时，真切地感受到自己对于车本身依然是存在控制力的，那种后知后觉的松软感和轻松才逐渐回到他的身体，就像一样禁忌被解开疑惑。

他早早就学会开车，在工作之后，靠父母的资助买了自己的车。第一个，总想要力所能及中最好的。他精心挑选，最后还是买了辆好看的。他买车像在挑人。

等到上路之后，他才发现当初应该买一辆二手车，不怕蹭。几年下来，还是这辆车。他越来越后悔，第一辆车不应该买太好。新手不会保养，几次剐蹭，就不再是新的，想换却又舍不得。将就将就着，就开始恨了。

现在这辆车还能正常开，功能上没有毛病。梦只是梦，车还是要用的。吴世勋根本没想过现实里的场景会和梦境重叠。

说起来很不可信，谁会因为做几次差不多的梦就精神失常失手杀人？吴世勋也正常得很，起码他自己这么觉得。但也足够了。他有那么多次杀死吴亦凡的机会，没必要在众目睽睽之下。路口有摄像头的。

那次他还是和平常一样，下班回到家，但是他在家里没有看到吴亦凡。他在仓皇之余，想到了之前发生过的类似情形，尽力使自己的情绪稳定下来。他在心里还给自己留有一条后路。无论那条后路是否是康庄大道，通不通，那是他的最后通牒。在他进入那条后路之前，他所希望的情况都会发生，他所想要看到的场景都仍然存在。

那不是大事，以前也发生过同样的情况。吴亦凡不在，他差点崩溃，但是后来他在阳台找到了他。吴亦凡说过自己喜欢在这个时候欣赏落日，或者说，夕阳。在他们的城市里，被高楼环绕的人谷里，看不到落日，只是遥远的天边离他们同样遥远的夕阳。

夕阳是太阳让人类能够看到自己的时刻。其他时候都太耀眼，非得去看，视野里就被留下一个个太阳的印记。闭上眼也还是摆脱不了，就像眼睛受了来自太阳的伤。

吴世勋走到被夕阳照射得刺眼的阳台，橙黄色的阳光由金属栏杆反射成尖锐的玻璃，像是阳台被打碎，而吴亦凡从那里逃走了。

他找不到吴亦凡。吴亦凡不见了。

他告诉自己吴亦凡哪里也不会去。他就在这里，不会离开自己。只是自己还没有找到他，不能又错怪了他。

他越找，视线就越模糊。他不知道是害怕还是悲伤，他怎么这么容易哭。

但是无论是害怕还是悲伤，最后都汇聚成了浓烈的愤怒。或许是他感到无能为力，才只能愤怒。他想，他现在能怎么办。吴亦凡离他而去，他又能怎么办。就和多年前吴亦凡要甩掉他一样，说不要就不要，他无法拒绝吴亦凡的抛弃，就像他当初接受吴亦凡的示好。

这么多年过去，他对他和吴亦凡之间关系的定义已经模糊，他甚至觉得他们从未发生过肉体关系。有时他想起他们曾经做过，会感到不可思议。尽管他能够想到当时的场景，吴亦凡的触摸，他青涩得像是故作姿态的反应，但是那些仍旧清晰的记忆却引不起他丝毫的性唤起。

他像是一个旁观者，以第三人称的视角观看他与吴亦凡的曾经。

在他与吴亦凡相处的时间里，友好与甜蜜仅仅占据一小部分。在快速的变质之后，他们的关系急速变成一种恨不得陌路的关系。

其实想想，近似于爱的那段日子只占据了一小段时间。就是这段微不足道的时间，竟然能够支撑着他们甘愿经受日后十几年的煎熬。当这一切念头像是滞后的返潮一般席卷而来时，是不是那时才后知后觉地后悔？过了这么久才后悔，会不会太迟？

吴世勋没有想过这个问题，他不擅于面对棘手的问题，更别说处理。他比吴亦凡也就好在他在这段关系中没有逃避。他不是普通意义上的勇敢的人，他不是对任何事情都能坦然面对。有时候可能不是他不明白，而是他不想明白，所以他总是抓着吴亦凡不放。他没有思考过他为什么要抓着吴亦凡不放，他宁可互相折磨也不愿意尝试松手。

他没有想过他们的关系到底是什么，也就更不用谈后悔。但不是说他就真的不后悔，他对此真能做到问心无愧吗？那么多年的青春砸进去，扔掉了返程票，关掉身后的灯，以为自己永远不用再回头。以前的他怎么能够料到以后的他是怎么想的？

他宁愿自己是不会后悔的。一旦他开始反省自己，他就已经承认过去的自己是个错误。但当那个错误已经占据他人生的大半部分时间，成为他的支撑、他的灯塔，他能够改正那个错误，像抹去自己的大半部分人生吗？

他肯定是后悔的，就像吴亦凡一样。吴亦凡确认为此后悔过，他后悔了无数次。他宁可远远观赏着吴世勋直到他腐烂，也不要亲手做刽子手。他不知道到底是自己让吴世勋提前腐败，还是风景只有在远处时才好看。

吴世勋作为一个被动的接受者，在身份上接近完全的受害者，他没有道理不后悔。他应该恨吴亦凡，恨他修改自己生长的进程，让他过早成熟，或是永远都不会成熟。

他对吴亦凡说过，你要是还爱我就好了。可是他几乎都不知道什么是爱。

他对吴亦凡的感情可能都不应该被称为爱。只是他没有经历过其他的感情，他不知道那是什么，仅仅武断地凭感觉上强度的判断，大致猜测那是世人口中的爱。仿佛只要说出了这个字，就能将那个人套上伟大的羁绊。

他唯一知道的其实只是抛弃。他像是被吴亦凡踩在脚底也要摇摆着颤抖的身体，依偎着他脚面的小草。他记不起原因，只剩下要追随着吴亦凡的目的。

这世上人有好多，但他像是受了强迫一般，被自己囚禁在痴随吴亦凡的牢笼里。他被这种感情所累，但是又无法脱离束缚。那套规则像是一套钢甲，被他僵硬地穿在身上。一旦吴亦凡有点风吹草动，他便即刻被迫执行那套规则，崩溃的前奏像是钢甲的鳞片被风吹动的声音，锃锃作响。钢甲束缚着他的行动和心理，也捡起他的碎骨，让他下一次继续经历同样的战争过程。那不是保护他的盔甲，而是便于留存他尸骨的骨灰盒。

世上的人那么多，可是对于他来说都没有意义。他也想换个人爱试试看。这么说是因为做不到，就是做不到才这么说。

他开车出去找吴亦凡，可是他都不知道吴亦凡会去哪里，寻找也是漫无目的。他只知道他不能再一个人在原地停留，他必须得让自己动起来。不是为了发现找到的可能，而是他如果依然保持静止，他自己就会先于高潮真正发生之前爆炸。而同时他的爆发很可能会是没有意义的，他还不能够确定吴亦凡真的离开，可能又是另一次的虚惊一场。他的爆发会是不值得的。

他以为吴亦凡会尽可能地离他越远越好，所以他当即就恨不得冲到地球的对面，离他最远的位置。他的视线聚焦在远方。

但是他却在离家不远的地方看到了一个酷似吴亦凡的身影，他以为自己的视力变差了，由远及近地小心确认。

他逐渐能够看到更加微小的细节，比如那个人的穿着和今天早上他离家时吴亦凡穿得一样。那个人穿着的鞋和今天他看到吴亦凡穿的鞋不一样，但是吴亦凡在家里穿的是拖鞋，所以出门时换鞋是正常的，而他又不知道吴亦凡会穿哪一双，他要靠记忆寻找吴亦凡的鞋有哪些。那个人垂在身侧的手和吴亦凡的手很像，手指很长，手掌也很长。那个人有些驼背，从远处看起来好高，感觉比吴亦凡还要高。

他已经很久没有从远处看过吴亦凡的背影了。他们像是被自己囚禁在被称为房子的牢笼里，离得太近，将细枝末节研磨成粉末细细咀嚼，反而已经离彼此真实的模样太远太远。厌恶一层层加深，不知道是靠得太近引起的视觉畸变埋下的误会，还是在爱意被消磨到尽头之后终究变成了仇人。

吴世勋现在能够理解，为什么那些人在听到“我从来都没有爱过你”这种太过绝对性的话之后会捅死对方。

那些人无法再承受自己过于沉重且强烈的感情，无论那是爱还是恨，谁能说得清。这个世界上，谁有资格给爱下定义。爱仅仅只是一个理由，一个借口。让我来占有你，让人们可以做爱，让你被伤害，还像是你犯了错。爱是一种渠道，是一种途径，是让我们良心得到宽慰的解释，是让匪夷所思的行为有家可归的口令。

人的承受力是有限的，而感情的增殖是无限的，强烈的感情比癌症还要凶猛，有谁能说在我们之外的宇宙不是由我们的情感汇聚而成的垃圾场？

当感情跨越极限，我们的身体学会要将多余的感情吐出，所以我们必须要得到释放。在释放之后，产生了物质，我们变成了不被那么多感情痴缠的动物，变成鼠，变成蛇。我们的面貌得到改变，就在捅死我们曾以为自己深爱的人之后。我们得到了解脱，面目变得丑陋，但是我们再也不会知道了。

没有人能真正说出“我根本没有爱过你”这种话，没有人能确定自己一丝一毫没有爱过对方。我们太会让自己的姿态高傲起来。我们付出的感情越少，说出这句话的时候越不屑一顾，赢得就越彻底。比起感情，我们更想做个赢家，下一个会更好。

吴世勋就靠这一口气撑着，他撑了十几年，他还能继续撑下去。但什么时候是个头？可能很快就会到，没有人猜得到。

吴亦凡和他生活在一起，日日相处，却越来越像两个陌生人。他们不做爱，不亲吻，不拥抱，甚至都不在乎。

吴世勋在乎吴亦凡，在乎得像是在报复他，和别人做爱的时间也会想到吴亦凡。但是那时他依然迫切地想要做爱，享受当下和别人的性爱，同时又对于吴亦凡毫无愧疚感，更没有使他的阴茎稍微软一些。直到他的热潮退去，直到他满足到连自慰都不想要，他才会突然被罪恶感和迷茫包围。

吴亦凡不在乎他和谁在一起，不在乎他和谁上床。他也不要求吴亦凡和他做。他摸着吴亦凡阴茎的时候甚至都是不带任何性欲的，像是玩笑一样，因为他知道吴亦凡不会和他做爱。

他们之间不存在互相背叛的关系，那他又为什么要被罪恶感所禁锢？如果他们之间不再需要忠诚和给予，他们非得把自己锁在一起又有什么意义？

吴世勋知道这样对他们两个人都没有好处。他当然知道最好和最终的解决方法是什么，但是他不是擅于面对问题的人。当他不想面对，或是他不想执行解决方法时，他就会逃避，只是躲在上一阶段。他宁愿在疑惑中徘徊。但吴亦凡不会认为那对他来说是好处。也就是说，吴世勋所经受的煎熬和所作出的辛劳，都是不讨好的。

他开到近处，降低车速，缓慢地跟在吴亦凡身后。他逐渐能够看到那个人的脸，从后脑勺，到耳朵，到侧脸。吴亦凡没有看到他，依然在向前走。吴世勋几乎都认为吴亦凡是故意装作看不见他，他在躲着自己，他又想笑，又想哭。他像是咳嗽一样喷出急促的鼻息。

此刻和梦里的场景如此相像，但是这辆车还是听从他的驾驶，并没有脱离他的控制。这是和梦的不同之处。

他踩下油门，方向盘一转向路边的绿化带撞去。他踩了急刹车，安全带勒住了他的身体。这点波动都没有让安全气囊弹出来。

他的手心里都是黏糊糊的汗，方向盘被他抓得太紧，又湿又滑，甚至印出两只手的手指印。他连放开方向盘的时候，两只手都是颤抖着的，好像那都要花费多大力气。

他趴在方向盘上，所有力气都像是躲避的潮水一样从他的身体四处流泻而去。这时他不再忍住眼泪，没有忍住眼泪的力气，没有再继续忍耐的余力。

他说话像是张开嘴艰难地喘气，“你走吧，你走吧。你放过我吧。”

吴亦凡听到响声回过头去看，吴世勋的车他认得。他走到吴世勋的车旁。他站在车窗外，问吴世勋，“怎么了？”

他一点忙也帮不上，只是看着。他问出的那句话好像只是例行，其实毫不关心。

吴世勋半抬起头，脸上像被水洗过。他看到了吴亦凡。他似乎是太累了，嘴唇止不住地颤抖，却说不出口刚刚一直念叨的“你走吧”。

吴亦凡打开车门，吴世勋想出来，却发现自己出不来。

“安全带。”吴亦凡低头探进去要帮吴世勋解开安全带，吴世勋先他一步意识到安全带的存在，囫囵地一按，安全带像是逃避这时的场景一般溜走。

他跌出车外，半坐在地上，半只手掌按在吴亦凡的鞋面。他的肩膀耸动起来，呼吸逐渐像是漏气的轮胎。等到他发出声音，眼泪落下来，才看出那都是哭泣的前兆。

不时有路人经过，他们以为是白天就喝醉的酒鬼，都离得远远的。

“怎么了？”吴亦凡弯下腰扶着他，替吴世勋遮下一大片夕阳，吴世勋才能抬起头，睁开被眼泪模糊的眼睛。

他的眼皮染上一层粉色，在夕阳之中显得十分艳丽。他再也不是少年，再也不像少女，不会和青春期的少女混淆不清。但他依然还拥有着从嫩白中透出粉红的生命力的权利。他再也不会是少女了，再也不是胸部平坦，四肢颀长的少女。骨骼像是从肥沃的软土中长出的植物年轻时的根茎，但肩头却又光滑圆润，像是一蹴而就的速食，属于完整的整体。谁也不会抱怨便宜的速食品。消耗了一批，还会有下一批接着被生产出来，被放肆地消耗、浪费。

这时候的夕阳已经没有那么刺眼。日落时光线改变得很快，只是短时间内，区别都十分明显。像是经历了一场在宇宙空间里绽放的烟花，像是我们作为朝生暮死的蜉蝣，用自己短暂的生命观赏一场存在于人类世界里的烟花。

“你去哪里了？”哭泣让吴世勋的喉咙干燥，他的声音有些干涩。

“去散散步。”吴亦凡背对着夕阳，看不清他的脸。

吴世勋还小的时候，明明睁着眼睛，有时也会像个盲人一样伸出手感受吴亦凡的脸。不靠眼睛，而靠双手。

他那时个头比吴亦凡矮得多，够到吴亦凡脸的过程仿佛长高的树木一般从低处攀上吴亦凡的身体，去摸他的脸。他的动作与抚摸不同，目的并不重在感受，而是粗略地用整只手盖住吴亦凡的脸，用柔软的手掌去轻触脸上突出的部位，更近似于在使用自己对吴亦凡的拥有权，更侧重于占有。

他现在不会再这么做。他已经和吴亦凡不再那么亲密，他失去了拥有吴亦凡的权利。他无法再行使对于吴亦凡的支配权。

“为什么要散步？”他轻声呢喃。

“嗯？”吴亦凡没有听清。

在吴世勋那一刻的脑海里，吴亦凡不应该需要散步。他为什么还要做散步这种没有意义的事？他就只要好好活着，保持活着的状态，为他一个人而活，每天在家里等他，哪里都不要去。不要让他担心他会离开，消除他的疑虑。为了让吴世勋维持稳定的生活状态，什么都不要做出改变。

他很快反应过来，吴亦凡有腿，他可以自由活动，自己不能剥夺他任何的基本权利。这是我们生来就有的能力，他不能像剥夺自己对于吴亦凡的占有权一样剥夺吴亦凡的行动自由。

他说：“你还想活吗？”

吴亦凡的上半身俯得更低，“什么？”他把自己的耳朵凑近吴世勋。

“你还想要活着吗？”

换句话说，是，你想死吗。

吴亦凡稍微抬起身，直视着吴世勋。他的眼睛这时看起来好清澈，比他的年龄年轻许多，甚至比他年轻的时候还要年轻，“你什么意思？”

吴世勋的视线顺着吴亦凡的眼睛向下移动，落在他的衣角。那里汇聚了夕阳凝结成的一个光点，映在吴世勋的眼睛里，像是萤火，显得他尤其宁静。

“我的意思是，如果你不想活，我们就一起死吧。”

话还没有说完，他又捂着脸哭起来。对于在吴亦凡面前提到要去死，带着吴亦凡死，他十分愧疚，好像是自己在拖着吴亦凡下地狱。这句话或许不应该说出来，不是个好建议，吴亦凡不会同意的。

吴亦凡抓住他的手腕，向两侧轻轻掰开，“你怎么会有这种想法？”

吴世勋低着头，抽泣着说：“我不知道，我好痛苦，这是唯一的办法了……”

吴亦凡拉开他的手臂，想要拥抱他。他突然甩动手臂，吴亦凡始料不及，向后退了两步。

吴世勋抱紧自己的身体，仿佛在拥抱别人。

他们一个站着，一个坐着，沐浴在黄昏最终的余晖之中，那美丽的夕阳今天看起来却有些残喘的悲戚。他们之间相隔一个人的距离，吴亦凡还记得很久以前吴世勋在黑暗里对他张开怀抱，对他说，老师，抱抱我吧。


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

吴世勋不得不被送进医院，当然不是普通的医院，精神病院。他进去的理由是有伤人倾向。否则吴亦凡没有离开，吴世勋可能自己会主动令吴亦凡消失。或者，一起消失。

他知道自己说出那番话时不是开玩笑的，他没有其他的办法。他和吴亦凡彼此胶着，又互相厌恶，但如果让他们分开，他却又要大吵大闹。

现在的状态也不是一天造成的，吴世勋自己也不知道是从什么时候开始，怎么会变成现在这样。如果他一心痴恋吴亦凡，那或许倒更好过些，他不知道自己从什么时候开始、怎么会对吴亦凡心生厌恶。

那种厌恶令他勃起的次数和强度都逐渐降低，最后直到面对外人时，也需要长时间的口交才能让他的生理机能被唤起，硬得像个正常人。

他不知道他到底是出于对吴亦凡不爱他的报复才厌恶，还是对吴亦凡的爱早已耗尽，只剩下厌恶。

他们共同生活的样子像是仇人，腻在一起谁都不开心，分开却又让他发狂。吴亦凡倒是看不出特别的喜好，但是吴世勋知道他和自己在一起时并不享受。或许，他是出于报复，才就算强忍着对这段关系、对于对方的厌恶，也要非将彼此绑在一起不可？

事到如今，他根本分不清。他也不想去分清。因为无论是哪一种答案，都不会有解决的办法，他们只能维持现在这样危险的状态，像是火山爆发的前奏。但是维持了这么多年，只要不前进不后退，小心翼翼地独立在微妙的高空绳索上，那就只会溅出零星的火星，不会爆发灾难。

比起他，吴亦凡似乎过得太惬意了，一点也不公平。他那张平淡的脸什么也不表明，连厌恶都是吴世勋靠他眼角的敷衍，和嘴唇旁由轻蔑皱起的细微的纹路猜测得出。在任何一种法庭上，这可不能被当作是证据。但吴世勋知道，他相信，在他的内心，吴亦凡非憎恶他不可。否则，吴亦凡不爱他，又不恨他，那他的存在到底还有什么意义？

所以吴亦凡必须得恨他，和他恨吴亦凡的程度势均力敌。他们不能彼此亏欠，要做到完全的公平。他们其中没有任何一人是处于牺牲的角色，他们都在消耗彼此。总有一天，他们会在对方的憎恶中烟消云散，身体也会化成粉末。最后连粉末也不剩下，被风吹散，被风融化，被风同化，变成无色无味的气体，变成空气中的一员。成为没有意义的意义，被他人吸入再呼出，就什么都不剩下。他们之间的新仇旧恨就彻底两清了。

他在医院待了三天就待不下去，那里的环境像是催促着他发疯一样。当他情绪不稳定的时候，医生和护士并不在乎他焦躁的原因，只是及时将他绑在床上，防止他伤害别人，也防止他伤害自己，他失去了所有权利。

第五天，吴亦凡过来看他。吴亦凡并不是天天过来看他。他的病就是吴亦凡，解决方法就是戒除，住院就是戒断过程，医生不知道，他自己也不知道，吴亦凡呢？吴亦凡早已说过“我们还是分开吧”，不知道他是知道离开自己会对吴世勋更好，还是离开吴世勋对他自己更好。

吴亦凡摸着他汗湿的头发，说：“你胖了不少。”

吴世勋口齿不清地说：“药……药。”药物的副作用。导致他像个气球一样浮肿起来，但是他本身很瘦，胖一些反而让他看起来更加年轻，像是又变成十几岁的小孩子。

吴亦凡微笑着说：“胖一些好。”

他替吴世勋擦掉额头的汗，手掌都潮了，额头还是湿滑一片。吴世勋本来就爱出汗，但是他什么也不做，只是待在温度适宜的室内。出汗是药物作用。

他没有必要吃那些药的，问题难道在他自己吗？他也不清楚了，或许是吧。

吴亦凡坐在他的床边，搂着他的肩膀。他慢慢靠在吴亦凡的肩上，像是试探着进入吴亦凡敞开的拥抱。他们早就不用拥抱来诉说爱意，他们之间早已无爱可诉。

所以现在的拥抱看起来才十分虚假，仿佛是特意为谁演的戏。灯光一打，有人说一声，cut!然后他们就能重又恢复正常，对彼此友好相待，互相握手致谢，感谢你的配合，感谢你的参与，期待下一次合作。

不会，他们不会有这种机会。你永远不会知道你现在的生活是好还是坏，因为没有第二种可能，你就活在唯一里。

吴世勋颤抖着张开嘴，仿佛是在为说话做准备，好一会儿才说：“住院的事……先不要告诉我爸妈。”他举起一只手，在空中挥了一下，像是要比划什么。结果什么也没有再说，又颓然地落了下来。

语无伦次也是药物的副作用。他的舌头不听话，脑子也不听话。他记不起来自己痛苦的原因，只是记得自己好痛苦。

吴亦凡拍拍他的肩，“好。”

他说：“今天出院吧。”

吴亦凡拉开彼此的距离，看向他，“今天出院？不要再住几天吗？”

吴世勋点点头，又摇摇头，“不用了，没事了。我不会再……伤害你了。”

吴亦凡的视线转移到了吴世勋的侧颈。那里没有他要看的东西，只是为了避免对视，“我不是那个意思，我不担心那个。”

吴世勋抬起自己的身体，“我们还是分开吧。”这句话轮到吴世勋来说了。

吴亦凡睁大了眼睛，万分惊讶。好讽刺。

“你说什么呢？你这样怎么能一个人？”

吴世勋低着头，温顺地说：“我没关系的，你走吧。”

“瞎说什么，我要照顾你啊。你不想告诉你爸妈，还能有谁照顾你？”

这件事到底因谁而起，和谁相关。事到如今，吴亦凡倒像是个善人。

吴世勋没有担保自己绝对没有问题的自信，他深吸了口气，轻声说：“对不起。”

他真的糊涂了。他都忘记害他进医院的是吴亦凡，送他进医院的也是吴亦凡。谁说他非得进医院不可？

他们的身体之间没有互相碰触的地方。吴亦凡注视着吴世勋的头顶，脸上似乎出现了浅淡的笑意，但又不像是笑。

“别说对不起。”他的回应同样轻声，结尾近似叹息，仿佛终于呼出一个来之不易的句号。

吴世勋低着头，但是他没有哭。他的眼睛因为出汗而湿润，但是没有哭，也没有哭的迹象。或许药物确实也是有作用的，此时他出奇得平静。

不问原因，无论对错。

他们在一起不幸福，但是也一直生活下去。

END


End file.
